


Intransigent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [99]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>intransigent: adjective: inˈtransəjənt,inˈtranzəjənt: unwilling or refusing to change one's views or to agree about something</p>
<p>late 19th century: from French intransigeant, from Spanish los intransigentes (a name adopted by the extreme republicans in the Cortes, 1873–74); based on Latin in- ‘not’ + transigere ‘come to an understanding.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intransigent

"Sherlock-"

"Busy."

"You need to-"

"John. If I promise to have the leftover pad thai, then an hour nap afterwards, will you let me be for ten more minutes?"

He smiles his relief, then hums softly as he attempts the puzzle again. Long ago, I learned that he could be quite intransigent on the subject of normal eating and sleeping habits, even more hardheaded than I in my insistence that both just slowed me down, so I relented. That's when I realized-

"Sherlock-"

"Five more minutes?"

That's when I realized I had allowed myself to fall, yes, fall is the appropriate term in this particular case, in love with my colleague, best friend and blogger. Never before had I allowed another's wishes take precedence over my own desires and needs. I had never lost my train of thought simply because I noticed how someone's eyes glittered when amused, or so desperately wanted to be the one who could be there when the nightmares took hold. I had met my match, and he was not the bit surprised nor taken aback when I finally admitted my feelings for him.

"Eat."

I roll my eyes, yet I know there is no point in trying to ignore him, my focus on the case has been broken for the last fifteen minutes as I have been replaying last night over and over...perhaps if I play my cards right-

"Then I'll join you for a 'nap'?

"Can't I nap first?"

The wink doesn't work this time. Damn.


End file.
